Bobby Goes Bad
by Shinjinator
Summary: Bobby is sick of being nice.


It was a normal day at Tom Landry Middle School. Bobby Hill was at his locker daydreaming about Connie Souphanousinphone.

"Oh, Connie," he moaned. "You are the hottest thing I ever saw. With that pencil shaped body and those Oriental eyes." Bobby had a tent in his pants while moaning. His moment was ruined when Joseph walked up behind him.

"Hey Bobby!" Joseph said. Bobby was pissed. It's happened before, but Bobby always kept his cool. Bobby and Joseph walked to class.

They were sitting in class as the teacher went on and on about only God knows what.

"Alright class, our homework for tomorrow is a 100 word essay on Wuthering Heights." said the teacher. Wuthering Heights is the most boring book anyone can ever read. It is almost impossible for a eighth grader to even write 50 words about it.

Later that night...

Bobby was in his room trying to work on his essay. He only finished seven words. Ladybird left a turd in Bobby's room. Bobby finally lost it. "I'm so sick of your shit!" Bobby shouted. He then kicked Ladybird. He then got distracted and started daydreaming about Connie again. He made a doodle of Connie in a one-piece bathing suit. Little did he notice, he doodled on what was supposed to be his essay paper. How he wanted to get back together with her. Unfortunately, they had broken up for over a year, and Connie was interested in other, more mature boys. _Aw, screw it!_, he thought. Bobby then walked over to Connie's house and snuck in through Connie's window. He went into her room and closed the window. Connie was sleeping. _Perfect_, he thought. He heard the door open. It was Connie's dad, Khan.

"Hey, redneck boy!" said Connie's dad. "What the fuck you doing here?"

"Well, Connie offered to help me with my science homework, but then she fell asleep.", said Bobby.

"That's nice of her.", said Khan. "Now get out of my sight!!!"

Connie's dad left the room. Bobby got into bed next to her. "You wanna have sex?" asked Bobby. Connie just sighed in her sleep. Bobby just thought, _What the hell_. Bobby removed her clothes. He then removed his pants and got really hard. He then stuck his small, hard penis into Connie's butt. He thrusted it back and forth as he moaned. But lucky for him, she stayed asleep. He took it out and ran back home before sunrise.

The next day...

Bobby ate his breakfast, then darted out the door and went to school. He wanted to tell someone he had sex with Connie, but who? Joseph was his closest friend, so he thought "Why not?" He went up to Joseph's locker and decided to tell him the big news.

"Yo, Joseph. I had sex with Connie last night," he said. Joseph was in awe.

"She said 'yes' when you two aren't even dating anymore?" asked Joseph.

"Actually, she was asleep. And I just did it with her. But she never said no, so it's okay," said Bobby.

Unfortunately for Bobby, even someone as socially inept as Joseph could tell that what Bobby did was wrong.

"No. Dude, no. She was asleep", shouted Joseph.

"But..," started Bobby.

"No. Bobby, what you did was rape. You raped Connie," said Joseph.

Chane Wasonasong and his gang came up.

"Hey Gribble," said Chane. "Did you just say that someone raped Connie?"

"Yeah. Bobby had sex with Connie without her permission." said Joseph.

"Way to go, Bobby!" said Clark Peters as he high-fived him.

"You had sex with Connie." Dooley said in his monotone voice.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Chane. "Booby Hill had sex with Connie!"

Unfortunately, Connie got the news. She went up to Bobby.

"Bobby, how could you tell such lies about me?" said Connie. "Bobby Hill, you're terrible!"

Now Connie and Joseph are mad at Bobby and he has no friends. He walked into the classroom when he got called to the office. That meant Bobby had to see the meanest man alive, Principal Moss.

In Moss's office...

"Well, well, well. Mr. Hill, it seems that there's a rumor that you had sexual intercourse with a Miss Souphanousinphone," said Mr. Moss.

"I did," said Bobby. "When she was asleep." Bobby had it with being nice and staying out of trouble. He didn't care what happened. Nothing could stop him now.

"Well, I just called your parents," said Principal Moss. Bobby's parents came in.

"Robert Hill, explain yourself!" exclaimed Peggy.

"We are very disappointed in you, young man." said Hank, sternly.

Meanwhile, Principal Moss was laughing his ass off.

Later at home...

Hank beats the living shit out of him with his belt and detains him in his room. He is not allowed to come out, not even for the bathroom or for school. He started crying into his pillow, then suddenly became very hard again. He looked at his Backstreet Boys poster and started choking his chicken while weeping.

Meanwhile, the cops had arrived at the front door. His school called the cops on him for his crime. The two policemen barged into Bobby's room while he was still jacking off to his Backstreet Boys poster and handcuffed him. The cops brought him to juvenile hall, where he had to spend the next twelve years.

Bobby died in prison because he picked up the soap too many times. Connie and Chane hooked up and became a couple through junior high and high school. Khan filed a restraining order against the Hills, and so they were forced out of Rainey Street and now live in a trailer park.


End file.
